


Reckless

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Chance Meetings, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fucking, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Temptation, Whiskey & Scotch, bangan, one night, tempting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Trevor decides to take a risk...





	Reckless

    - Barba was a legend amongst the defense attorneys, even before he transferred to Manhattan. Trevor has heard him described as smug, conniving and just a straight up son of a bitch. He was loathed in the circles that Trevor had once moved in.

    - Trevor had made the switch to family law by the time Barba had moved into the DA’s office. During his time as a defense attorney, he had come across too many people who had been victims of a broken system. He had wanted to change that, he wanted to help people before they got so desperate that committing a crime seemed like the only way forward. He knew it was idealistic but it didn’t stop him from wanting to try.

    - Still there were bad days. Days like today when the kid he was trying to protect ended up back with the abusive parent despite everything he had tried to do to prevent it.

    - That was the reason Trevor was at Forlini’s alone on a Friday night. He’d come straight out of family court before heading to his old haunt in a bid to drown his sorrows in a tumbler full of bourbon. The first thing he had done was loosen the knot of his tie before popping the button on his collar and dropping onto one of the velveteen bar stools.

    - The first drink had gone down easy, Trevor found himself savoring the burning sensation in his thorax as the expensive liquid poured down his throat. He had barely put the crystal tumbler down on the bar before another one appeared before him. He muttered his thanks to the young female bartender, his slim fingers enclosing around the alcoholic beverage. The bartender tilted her head, inclining it towards the man perched just a couple of empty stools away.

    - There in the flesh was Rafael Barba, his white shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing tanned muscular forearms. Trevor felt his mouth go dry as he watched the other man lean back in his seat and tip his drink up towards him. Those trademark suspenders of his were taunt against his crisp, white shirt extenuating the shape of the other man’s form. Barba’s handsome smile played across his lips as he raised a single eyebrow as if in question.

    - It was tempting, so very fucking tempting. There was a wicked glint in those emerald green eyes of his, one that made a flush of heat rush through Trevor as the ADA removed his suit jacket from the stool alongside him.

    -It had been a long time for Trevor, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt desired or wanted. His last relationship had ended over two years ago and he hadn’t taken another man to his bed since. He wasn’t sure he remembered how to do this dance anymore but hell, when he looked at Barba he wanted to. He wanted to run his fingers through that salt and pepper hair, hear Barba moan in his ear as he tugged at the roots, driving himself even further into the ADA’s wanton body.

    - One night, he thought raising to his feet before gathering up his belongings and heading over to the stool where Barba sat. You can allow yourself to be reckless for one god damned night.

    


End file.
